Thunder Spears
I manged to steal these from the survey corps, THUNDER SPEARS! These wepons were made with the purpose of combating the Armored Titan! Grogar to the Leigon of Doom Stats Name Thunder Spear 雷槍 ''Raisō '' Purpose Fight against the Armored Titan (Legion of Doom) Type Aggressive Users Survey Corps Legion of Doom Mechanics The Thunder Spears are based off of research records that had been preserved in secret by some inside the Military Police Brigade, despite their orders to wipe out any sign of technological innovation.31 This technology was adapted to design a new special weapon for use against the Armored Titan. It works in a similar fashion as the anti-personnel vertical maneuvering equipment's guns and hooks, but with a strong spear loaded with explosives designed to shatter armor. These weapons work as a two-stage rocket: an initial charge launches the projectile by pressing a special trigger in the handle of the device. The projectile, connected by a rope to the main engine, is launched with enough power to penetrate hardened Titan skin. However, when that rope is cut, the second charge is activated. This causes a tremendous explosion which makes the projectile penetrate even more into the target.4 Usually one was carried on each arm, but up to four can be carried with proper modification to the vertical maneuver gear, making eight in total. Usage and limitations The Thunder Spears are a weapon which enables a human team to efficiently launch a surprise attack against the Armored Titan. But this weapon plays the role of a double-edged sword, as it is a danger to its user as well as the Titan.6 So much so, that it is only useful in a specific type of situation where after use, immediate retreat to close structures via vertical equipment is possible. Without a proper surrounding, the user is easily liable to get caught in the explosion.6 While it is also capable of damaging other types of Titans, its sole purpose was originally to kill Reiner, the Armored Titan.7 Later, they were used as weapons against the Legion of Doom. The Thunder Spears gain a further use in restraining those with the Power of the Titans. This is done by placing a primed spear inside the captive while wiring the fuse around their neck. Training In preparation for defeating the Armored Titan, Squad Levi did not have much time to train, but Hange carefully placed her troops so that they would be in an optimal position to attack. It is a maneuver that requires three successive attacks: the first to blind the target, the second to break the protective shell, and the third one to kill. Grogar however gave the Legion of Doom more time to train. Story Struggle for Ponyville arc The scouts use the Thunder Spears against Grogar, and Grogar steals some Attack on Canterlot arc The Legion of Doom uses the Thunder Spears against Reiner The Lynch King arc Apple Bloom uses a Thunder Spear to take out sevreal of the lynch king's minions War For Equestria arc After the Raid on Manehatten, the Survey Corps would bring a number of Thunder Spears with them to the Titan Forest where Zeke Yeager is being detained.22 Later, Levi uses numerous Thunder Spears to defeat the Beast Titan, using the spears to blow out the Titan's hardened nape.23 After dragging Zeke out of the forest, Levi places the tip of a spear inside Zeke's stomach. By wrapping the spear's fuse around his neck, Zeke is stopped from being able to move, lest his insides detonate.8 Despite this, Zeke goes on to detonate the Thunder Spear, catching Levi in the resulting blast. Category:Wepons